Forever
by little kirie-chan
Summary: A month ago Aizen was killed. But now, mysterious hollows appear. My first fanfic, so I guess my summary isn't that great... Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine and be grateful, because if it was mine I would screw it up. [HitsuXHina]
1. Even after death

_Chapter 1._

_Even after death_

The 10th division Captain walked towards his office. Although it was already evening, he had a hunch that the paperwork still wasn't finished. That lazy Matsumoto was probably sleeping or drinking sake and there was a high possibility the work that he had ordered her to do, still wasn't done.

He was not able to do it himself today. Hinamori had fallen ill and Hitsugaya had to watch over her. He just had to. So he ordered Matsumoto to do the remaining work when he heared about the news that afternoon.

When he entered his office his vice-captain was sleeping, of course. But the white haired shinigami couldn't believe his eyes and even when he searched the whole office it was hard to believe. When he saw the desk was empty he thought Matsumoto might have hidden her paperwork, but she didn't. She had actually finished all the paperwork.

Hitsugaya wanted to wake Matsumoto up and then he would yell at her because she was sleeping in the office, but he was too tired. The instant the captain reached his bed he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Matsumoto woke up. She yawned.

'Oi, Matsumoto…' Hitsugaya was leaning against the wall. 'Are you comfortable?'

Matsumoto looked around sleepy. 'Ohayo taichou.' She said and yawned again.

'How about you stop sleeping at your desk and get some breakfast?'

'Hai, taichou!' The vice-captain stood up.

'Oh, and Matsumoto, I expect you do today's paperwork on your own again.' Matsumoto looked for an evil smile on her captain's face, but she couldn't find any.

'Hai taichou!' She said. '_He's probably going to visit Hinamori again._' And Matsumoto left the room.

* * *

Half an hour later, Hitsugaya sat down on a chair next to the bed where Hinamori was sleeping peacefully. She didn't look ill, he thought. But when his hand touched her forehead, he could feel it was warm.

Yesterday, Hinamori Momo had fainted during the vice-captains meeting. Hitsugaya went to the 4th division immediatly when he heared the news.

Unohana entered the room.

'Unohana-san, has she already woken up?' the 10th division captain asked. The woman shook her head and Hitsugaya continued looking at his childhood friend.

'We think it's because of Aizen.' The medical expert said calmly.

'_Him again?_' Hitsugaya thought. '_We killed him a month ago and still he can do this to Hinamori?_' He clenched his fists.

'He was her captain, after all.' Unohana must have felt his anger, for she spoke with caution. 'It must have been hard, taking the life of a man you had admired since you entered the academy.'

Yes, Hinamori had been the one who killed that man. She had put the existance of Aizen to an end. The moment Tobiume was pinned through his heart was his last. And finally, everyone could sleep without any worries about him once again. Or so it seemed.

'Hinamori…' That was all Hitsugaya could say and tears were burning in his eyes. Unohana laid her hand on his shoulder in order to comfort him.

Ater ten minutes, the 4th division captain left and Hitsugaya was alone with Hinamori again. And it would stay that way.

Suddenly, there was a change in Hinamori's condition.

* * *

Well, what do you think? It's my first fanfic!!! Yay!!! Please review! If you do, you can tell me what pairing you would like! HitsugayaXHinamori, or maybe HitsugayaXOC... What do you like? I'm sorry it's so short, I wanted it to be longer. Next time it will be longer, I promise. Bye bye!!!


	2. Wake up

_Chapter 2._

_Wake up_

There was a sudden change in Hinamori's condition. Her breath became faster, as did her heartbeat. Hitsugaya panicked and stood up shocked. He ran to the door and opened it.

'Unohana!!! Hinamori!!! There's something wrong!!!' He yelled. No need for politeness now. The 10th division captain feared for the life of his childhoodfriend.

Almost immediatly after he called for her, the medical expert came and went to see Hinamori. She told Hitsugaya to stay away until everything was under control. Soon, other members of the 4th division came.

'_She can't die. If she dies, I'll…_' Hitsugaya thought. From the outside you couldn't see it, but inside his mind Hyourinmaru tried to calm him, with little success. The thoughts of the white haired shinigami were a mess.

It took Unohana 20 long minutes to get Hinamori back to her previous condition. Which still wasn't good, but better. He was relieved to see Hinamori sleeping calm again, but Hitsugaya still had his worries.

* * *

Hinamori continued to sleep for 2 more weeks. It was a rainy day when she showed some signs of life. Hitsugaya was still sitting beside her bed when Hinamori slowly opened her eyes. 

'Shirou-chan?' She said weakly.

In normal occasions, Hitsugaya would have been annoyed being called like that. But it was different this time, he was glad to hear it. And he was glad that Hinamori had said it. When he looked at her, Hitsugaya could see she wasn't completely cured. He didn't know what exactly that Aizen person had done to make her ill like this. The pain from the moment when she had killed the man she was so devoted to, was still visible in her brown eyes.

'Hinamori…' Hitsugaya didn't know what to say but her name and for her it was enough. And for the first time since the 'accident', Hinamori smiled.

* * *

Five days after, Hinamori was released from the 4th division hospital rooms. She returned to her 5th division. It became a mess after the vice-captain had left. They needed someone to look after them, for there wasn't anyone who was able to fulfil the role of captain just yet. So when Hinamori entered her office, she expected to see piles of paperwork. Fortunatly, there weren't. There was paperwork waiting to be done, yes. But no piles that reached the ceiling were to be seen. The vice-captain was through this able to finish it by afternoon. Which was a good thing, for she wanted to visit her Shirou-chan this evening. Hinamori wanted to thank him for watching over her when she was asleep. Unohana had told her he did. 

Hitsugaya opened the door when Hinamori knocked. She embraced him.

'Thank you,' She whispered. 'Thank you for everything.' Hitsugaya blushed slightly and was glad Matsumoto was at the 8th division for some 'business'. No doubt that included a lot of sake.

The vice-captain let go and looked away shyly.

'Would you like some tea?' Hitsugaya asked and walked towards his desk, pouring a cup of tea.

'Hai, Shirou-chan!' Hinamori answered and she took the cup Hitsugaya offered her. He poured himself a cup, too and sat down on a chair, gesturing his childhood friend to do the same.

'Unohana told me you were with me everyday while I was asleep.' Hinamori started the conversation.

'Yeah…' Hitsugaya said absent-minded. He couldn't stop thinking about that day when Aizen attack Seireitei and Hinamori was forced to kill him. He thought about everyday since it had happened, although he didn't admit it.

'Shirou-chan? Is something bothering you?' Hinamori had noticed him blanking out. She sounded so carefree, as if nothing had happened. 'Shirou-chan?' She asked again.

'No, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about!' Hitsugaya answered, as he returned to reality.

'Okay,' Was her response. 'I'm going back to my division. See you tomorrow Shirou-chan!'

'Goodnight Hinamori.'

'Goodnight Shirou-chan.'

* * *

Well, it's longer than the first chapter! What do you think of it? Oh, and thank you all the people who submitted reviews! It means a lot to me. You can still say what pairing you like, so please review!!! Is there anything I can do better? If so, please tell me!


	3. Resolve

_Chapter 3. _

_Resolve_

It troubled Hitsugaya. Why could Hinamori be so happy after that accident? This evening she had visited. They drank some tea and talked about the fact that he had watched her till she woke up. His childhood friend had embraced him and had whispered her thankyous in his ear. And he had blushed and was sure Hinamori had, too. It was their moment, only them in their own little world.

'Why am I thinking like this?' Hitsugaya was thinking out loud. He sat on the 10th division's office roof. It was a rather cold night, but he couldn't feel it. His zanpakto wasn't the strongest ice-type for nothing. Inside his mind, Hyourinmaru was talking to him.

'_You love her, don't you?_' The dragon said to its owner.

'I can't.' Was Hitsugaya's response. 'I can't love her. I am too weak to protect her.' He bit his lip, repeating the words he just said in his mind. He was too weak, and the worst thing was that he admitted it. He knew he was too weak and he couldn't do anything about it.

'_So, you don't have enough power?_'

'Yes.' It was a small word and Hitsugaya's answer to a greater question.

'_You are a captain, Toushirou. If you're too weak, become stronger._' The words of the dragon tried to comfort Hitsugaya, but the white haired shinigami didn't want to hear them.

Suddenly, the white cloth that was the symbole of being a captain of the 13 divisions that protect Seireitei, felt heavy. The responsibility of protecting everyone. And he wasn't able to protect a single vice-captain. Thus he failed in his duty.

Hyourinmaru was right, and Hitsugaya knew it. If he wasn't strong enough, he should train and become stronger. Strong enough to protect those important to him and those who need protection.

Then why seemed letting yourself drown in darkness so much easier?

'_That's a sign of weakness, too, you know?_' Hitsugaya snapped out of his depression when hearing the words Hyourinmaru just spoke.

'_What do you want to do? What is it that you live for?_' This questions made Hitsugaya think. What _did_ he want? _What_ did he live for?

'I want to protect Hinamori…' The captain spoke slowly.

'_But you think you are too weak?_'

'Yes, but I will train and become stronger.' His voice sounded determined and he was. He had formed his resolve. He didn't thought it would break that easily. Nevertheless, he was going to let it happen again.

'Thank you, Hyourinmaru. I forgot.' Hitsugaya spoke. Chosing his words carefully.

'I forgot the promise I made to myself. I forgot that I swore I would never let anything happen to Hinamori. And even though I failed, I am not going to let it happen again. Next time, I will protect her.'

Hyourinmaru smiled. There was no need to say anything else.

* * *

Hinamori couldn't sleep. Something was bothering Shirou-chan. He said there was nothing, but she knew there was. She sat on the edge of her bed, thinking. It was probably late and next day she had to wake up early, vice-captain meeting would start at 8 AM. She lay down, trying to sleep.

'I don't want Shirou-chan to worry.' She whispered. 'And I don't want him to worry about me.'

After she… After Aizen… After that accident, Hinamori felt like her world was crumbling away. Bit by bit, the ground was dissapearing beneath her feet.

Hitsugaya fell on the ground and there was a lot of blood. The blood of her friend. Aizen walked towards her, the man she admired defeated the one she had spent her childhood with, leaving him to die. And now there were only two metres between them. Hinamori tightly hold onto het zanpakto, running towards the ex-captain. He stood there, not moving untill he fell towards the floor. Tobiume pinned through his heart and this time it wasn't an illusion. (The 12th division had developed a device that made the illusions Aizen's zanpakto created dissapear.) Hinamori couldn't move, her eyes filled with tears that were starting to fall down her face. She had ended his life.

Back home, she had been awarded. To Hinamori it didn't matter. All the shinigami were happy, but he was _her_ captain. And somehow, he always would be a part of her life. She could never forget Aizen, even if she wanted to. She had to deal with it and move on. Shirou-chan had been saved; back up came shortly after Aizen died.

Yes, Hinamori would move on. And she hoped Shirou-chan would, too.

* * *

I loved writing this! What do you think of it? Please review! Criticism is allowed, too! 


	4. Daily life

_Chapter 4. _

_Daily life_

They both still tried to move on. Hitsugaya and Hinamori that was. And even though it went slowly, their hearts healed, bit by bit.

The other shinigami noticed that both captain and vice-captain had become more cheerful as the accident was slowly forgotten and everything and everyone returned to its normal pace. Well, cheerful… Sure, Hitsugaya was in a better mood than 2 months ago, but still he acted as his cold self. Except towards Hinamori. Sometimes he wasn't able to hold his anger and yelled at her, but when he realized it, he would immediately apologize. After that, Hinamori would smile and make her Shirou-chan blush a little. Yes, she was afraid that she had done something wrong when he yelled at her, but hearing him mumble hardly hearable apologies made her happy.

As the days went by, they both became familiar again with their daily routine. Hinamori was very busy, being a vice-captain for her division without a captain. It was easier when he was around and doing all the paperwork on your own sure took a long time. The other shinigami in her division offered her to do the work for her or at least help her, but Hinamori refused. She didn't know why, maybe she wanted to show that she could handle everything on her own. To show everybody that she was strong enough to keep her division standing, even without that person. (Aizen's name was a taboo in Seireitei now.) This decision gave her a lot of respect. Not only from her own division, no, almost whole Seireitei respected it and found that Hinamori did well.

As for Hitsugaya, he, too, was bound to do a lot of paperwork. Not because there was someone missing in the hierarchy, like in his childhood friend's case. Well, there _was_ something missing, actually. And that was a vice-captain who did her work like she was supposed to do. Matsumoto still liked it more to go to a drinking party and could be often found at the 8th division. If you asked her what she did with her paperwork, she would laugh and say that it isn't fun at all. People should enjoy life, you know, even after death. And because of this, she condemned the white haired captain to many lonesome hours in his office, finishing the work she forgot. Poor Toushirou…

* * *

'MATSUMOTO!' Hitsugaya yelled through his division. It was around noon and his vice-captain still hasn't arrived.

'Hai, Taichou!' A minute later, Matsumoto practically ran into the office, looking like she had just woken up.

'Finish that pile of paperwork! If it isn't finished by 19.00 this evening, I'll make you do ALL the paperwork for the coming month on your own!' He hoped this would work. Still threatening his vice-captain sounded like a bad thing, but measures had to be made. Matsumoto looked at the pile of papers.

'But Taichou, that's way too much! It's impossible to finish it by then!' The vice-captain whined.

'You know what happens if you don't finish it.' Hitsugaya said with an evil grin on his face. 'I have to go on a mission, that Kurosaki has caused trouble again. But I'll be back on time. Good luck Matsumoto, you'll need it.' And with that, Hitsugaya flash stepped out of the office and went to the human world.

* * *

At Earth, it was even more of a mess that it was in his office. When Hitsugaya arrived with Renji and Hinamori, Rukia and Ichigo were already fighting the countless hollows that had appeared all of a sudden.

'What did you do this time?' Renji asked annoyed.

'I didn't do anything! Ishida wanted a fight again, so he broke one of those hollow-bite-things he has! But it turned out to bring out more hollows then he expected.' Ichigo explained while slicing a hollow in two, making it disappear.

'And where is that Quincy now?' Hitsugaya asked, his anger rising and the temperature dropping.

'He ran off, he's probably fighting hollows in another part of the city.' Rukia said.

The fighting continued. It took a while for all hollows to be slain; they just keep coming and coming out of nowhere.

'Are you sure this is only from the bait?' Hinamori said. 'It can't be this powerful. There must be something else!' Then a huge hollow appeared behind her.

'Hinamori, look out! Behind you!' Hitsugaya yelled at his childhood friend. But she couldn't dodge the attack. In less than a second, the white haired shinigami rushed to Hinamori, slicing off the arm of the hollow and making another movement with Hyourinmaru which resulted in the defeat of the hollow.

'Thank you, Shirou-chan!' Hinamori said. 'That was close…'

'Don't thank me… Anyone else would have done the same.' Toushirou said plainly, as if it was nothing. He just saved his friend from a hollow, nothing more to it.

'You're always so modest, Shirou-chan.'

'It's Hitsugaya-taichou-' The captain started. 'Never mind, Hinamori.'

* * *

The hollows were gone, Ishida had been lectured, but still something seemed a little off.

* * *

I'm sorry I took so long to update this chapter. You can blame my teachers at school for giving me so much homework. Well, I hoped you like it. I think it is a bit random. Please, give me constructive criticism. This is my first try at a fanfic, so I would really apreciate reviews. Reviews really make me happy, you know. Enough chit-chat for today, I'll let you go now. Bye bye!!! 


	5. Paperwork and diner

_Chapter 5._

_Paperwork and diner_

'So there seemed to be more hollows than had been seen on our radars?' Yamamoto asked.  
'Yes, they kept coming, without an end. It took us long, but in the end we were able to stop them from coming.' The 10th division's captain answered.  
'I see.' The older man continued. 'You're dismissed, Hitsugaya-san.'  
'Hai!' Hitsugaya said and walked out of the 1st division's office.  
'_It happened before that hollows were appearing without stopping, but why weren't they able to see it on the radar?_' He thought while moving closer to his own office. Walking would be a wrong way to call it, since our white haired captain moved too slowly for that. He was thinking about the hollows, so he couldn't think about walking. '_Since when had hollows preoccupied my mind?_' And Hitsugaya started walking in a normal pace again.

* * *

He was right on time; it was exactly 19.00 when he stood in front of the office's door. He opened it to find Matsumoto sleeping behind a large pile of paperwork. A grin formed on Hitsugaya's face. He was paperwork-free for the coming month. But first, some yelling had to be done.  
'MATSUMOTO!!!' Hitsugaya's voice was hearable through the 10th division and everyone knew what was happening. Matsumoto was in trouble, big time. The vice-captain woke up and made the remaining pile of papers spread through the office.  
'Taichou?' She said still sleepy.  
'It seems I get to have some free time this month. Thank you Matsumoto, that's really kind of you.' Hitsugaya said in a sarcastic voice.  
'But…?! Taichou! You can be so mean sometimes!' Matsumoto whined.  
'You really did this to yourself, you know.' Hitsugaya smiled. 'And if the all the work isn't done by the end of the month, you won't be allowed to drink sake for a half year.' He added. Maybe he could persuade his vice-captain in doing her work if he started to treat her with a sake ban.  
'Taichou! That's not fair!' His vice-captain continued to whine.  
'I don't care if it is fair or not. If you can spend your time drinking and sleeping, you can do some work, too. I'm sure of it.' Secretly, he enjoyed teasing Matsumoto.  
'And if I can't?' Matsumoto tried.  
'If you couldn't, you wouldn't have become a vice-captain.' Hitsugaya answered.  
'Taichoooouu!!!' She literally begged her captain.  
'Have fun with the paperwork Matsumoto!' Her captain said and he walked out of the office.

He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and was quite hungry, so Hitsugaya decided to eat something.

* * *

Hitsugaya was sitting in his favorite restaurant. They had this delicious dish which he absolutely loved. Not many knew of this place, so he was surprised when he saw his favorite vice-captain walk in.  
Hinamori noticed Hitsugaya and walked over, sitting at the other side of the table so she was facing him.  
'Hi, Shirou-chan! I didn't know you come here.' She started.  
'Well, yeah, I haven't seen you here before, too.' He answered. Hinamori just smiled.  
'Did you order yet?'  
'No, I just entered like 5 minutes ago.' He had barely finished his sentence and a waiter came over. They told their orders and it was silent for a few moments.  
'What did Yamamoto-taichou said?' Hinamori was the first to break the silence.  
'The hollows weren't visible on the radars, there has to be something weird happening.' Hitsugaya stated.  
'Do you think it has something to do with… him?' Hinamori asked carefully, trying not to say his name.  
'He's dead, right? It can't be him.' The white haired captain said firmly. 'We have beaten him, no illusions, nothing more to it.' Still, Hitsugaya didn't really believe in his own words. That man certainly knew how to surprise people. Like, who would have thought kind Aizen was a traitor? Nobody suspected him even a bit. Ichimaru on the other hand…

Hitsugaya gasped.

'Shirou-chan? Is something wrong?' Hinamori asked worried.  
'Ichimaru! What happened after we defeated Ichimaru and Tousen?'

* * *

_So, what did you think? I know, it is bit shorter than previous chapters, but I wanted to end it here. I love all the people who review my story! I'm so glad you all like it! Your reviews make my day! Bye bye!!!_


	6. Doubt

_Chapter 6._

_Doubt_

He was shocked.

They totally forgot the fact where Ichimaru and Tousen were. The defeat of Aizen was a great relief and everyone celebrated. But they hadn't paid attention to the whereabouts of Ichimaru and Tousen. Yes, they were in the battle, but had their bodies just disappeared after?

'We never found the dead bodies of Ichimaru and Tousen after the battle, right?' He asked Hinamori. Her eyes went wide, too.

'No, I don't think so…' The 5th division's vice-captain said. 'Everybody was so happy he had died and didn't pay attention to Ichimaru and Tousen.'

The waiter came to bring their diner. Luckily for them, he didn't really pay attention to his customers, or else he would have thought the two shinigami were crazy.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori ate quickly. The female shinigami hoped she didn't have asked what Yamamoto-taichou had said. If not, she could have enjoyed a peaceful diner with Shirou-chan. But, what happens, happens.

They finished diner and went to the first division as quick as possible. This meant using Shunpo. Arriving there, ignoring the guards' warnings, they both entered Captain Yamamoto's office, panting heavily.

'Yamamoto-taichou. I apologize for intruding your office like this. But what happened with Ichimaru and Tousen after we beat him?' Hitsugaya said, still trying to catch his breath.

'Hitsugaya-san! Hinamori-san! They died, of course.' The old man told them calm.

'But did we ever found the bodies?' Hinamori asked. 'Do we have proved they actually died?'

The first division's captain had to think about this for a while. 'When we defeated Aizen, both bodies disappeared. Four other captains were witness.' The vice-captain winced as she heard his name.

'But,' She started. 'But what if they were still alive? It would explain the hollow incident, wouldn't it?'

'Yes, it would. But there is no way those two are still alive.' Captain Yamamoto stated. 'Now, I suggest you both go back to your divisions.'

'Yes, Yamamoto-taichou.' Hitsugaya said politely. 'Come on, Hinamori.'

'Yes, let's go.'

* * *

That night, some thinking had to be done.

At the 5th division, Hinamori was sitting in the windowsill, looking out over the garden. There was a little breeze, some clouds and the moon. Most of the lights in Seireitei had died out and only the pale moonlight lit up the empty streets.

'_He is dead._' Hinamori told herself. '_And Ichimaru and Tousen, too. But what is this awkward feeling. Something is wrong, terribly wrong. I just know it._' She tried to convince herself that Captain Yamamoto was right. But it wouldn't work, the feeling didn't go away. Somehow, it got even stronger. Hinamori got away from the window and lay in her bed. After some more thinking, she eventually fell asleep.

The 10th division's captain was sitting in his office. Matsumoto had gone to bed a little while ago. Hitsugaya guessed she might have been tired after making so much of paperwork. He didn't complain though, at least she did her work. The possible ban from sake was a good plan after all.

The captain sat behind his desk, staring at the wall, and thinking. '_I'm absolutely sure it's Ichimaru. It has to be him!_' He sighed. Everything was going so well. Hinamori smiled again and was happy. So why? Hitsugaya felt anger rising in him, letting the temperature in his office drop. '_No need to get angry because of this._' He thought and got up. Maybe some sleep would help him ease his mind.

* * *

I'm sooooooooo sorry I didn't update earlier. But I'm kinda stuck with this story, that's why it is kinda short. If you have suggestions or criticism, please tell me. I'll leave you alone now, review if you like and bye bye!!!


	7. Again

_Chapter 7._

_Again_

Several days went by. There were no new reports about strange hollow attacks or any other weird things happening.

'_Maybe Yamamoto-taichou was right…_' Hinamori thought. '_Maybe it was just that one time and we exaggerated the whole event. Causing a commotion for nothing._'

'What are you thinking about? Hinamori.' Hitsugaya said.

'Oh, I thought Yamamoto-taichou might have been right.' The vice-captain answered. They were in the library, looking for information about that strange hollow attack.

'Why?'

'There are no other reports about them, so I thought maybe we're just exaggerating the whole thing.'

'True. But still, I want to know what happened with Ichimaru and Tousen.' Hitsugaya was silent for a moment before he continued. 'All we did was concentrate on him.'

'Almost a week past by, don't you think it might have been a coincidence or something?'

'But what if they waited on purpose? We have to think of all the possibilities, Hinamori!'

'Why would they wait?'

'Why wouldn't they?!'

'You don't have to get angry, Shirou-chan! There's no need to be fighting!'

'Right.' Both got back searching anyway.

* * *

Days became weeks. After a month, still no incidents similar to what was now known as "the-mass-hollow-incident" (empathizing the "the") occurred.

The 10th division's captain was sitting on his roof. He had just finished his own paperwork. Unfortunately for Hitsugaya, Matsumoto had learned from her past mistakes and did her work now. Well, for as long as it would last.

'_It has to be Ichimaru. Or Tousen, it doesn't matter._' Hitsugaya thought.

'_It's still on your mind? Even after a month?_' Hyourinmaru spoke.

'_Well, yeah. I have this feeling, it just have to be them!_'

'_But no-one believes you?!_'

'_No! They even brainwashed Hinamori into believing it is not true!_' The temperature dropped a couple degrees.

'Hitsugaya-taichou!' A messenger appeared. 'You are to go to the first division's office immediately! Yamamoto-taichou's command!'

'H-Hai. Thank you.' Hitsugaya said a little startled and used Shunpo on his way.

In the office, Captain Yamamoto told him there was another hollow attack, similar to the one a month ago. The substitute shinigami and his friends weren't able to handle it on their own, so Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Renji and Matsumoto were sent to Earth to help them. Rukia was already there.

* * *

'You're getting weaker, Kurosaki!' Hitsugaya yelled at Ichigo when they arrived at the battlefield.

'No, those hollows are becoming stronger!' Ichigo yelled back, slicing a hollow in half.

'That's the same thing, baka!'

After defeating a couple of hollows, Hitsugaya found out Ichigo was right. These hollows were stronger than those during that last mass-hollow-attack.

The shinigami were busy for another 4 hours before all hollows were slain. They all sat together in Urahara's living room, resting and talking about the source of the attack.

'Hinamori and I were thinking it is Ichimaru who is planning these attacks.' Hitsugaya spoke. 'But the captain-commander doesn't believe us.'

'Urahara, what do you think of this?' Renji asked the shop owner.

'I recall Ichimaru and Tousen both died, along with Aizen, am I right?' Urahara replied.

'Yes, but their bodies were never found.' Hinamori said. 'However, Yamamoto-taichou said there was now way those two would still be alive.'

'He lied.' Hitsugaya said suddenly. 'Yamamoto lied.'

Everyone in the room gasped. Did the 10th division's captain just say the captain-commander lied?

'Shi- Shirou-chan?' Hinamori said softly.

'Why else would he deny it?'

'But there's no way Yamamoto-taichou would lie!' Matsumoto said. 'He wouldn't, would he?'

'Of course he wouldn't, that is beyond all doubt.' Renji spoke up.

A long silence followed. Of course, Captain Yamamoto couldn't lie. He had guided the people of Seireitei for so long and nobody doubted what he did. On the other hand, the hollows couldn't do this on their own. Aizen had helped them last time. Ichimaru and Tousen had helped Aizen. There wasn't any prove those two died. It had to be them, or one of them for that matter. No other solution was possible; the long hours Hinamori and Hitsugaya had spent in the library had made that clear.

* * *

The shinigami returned to Seireitei. But some things had changed. Maybe they did it without noticing it, or maybe they did it on purpose. Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Renji and Matsumoto were now watching their captain-commander more closely. Anything he did or said; anything could help them solve the current hollow problem.

* * *

I'm sorry I took so long again. It is just I don't know how to continue this. If you have any ideas, please tell me. I hoped you liked it. Bye bye!!! 


End file.
